


麒麟星X解锋镝

by Acout56



Category: fcvjuvbb
Genre: M/M, pili - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acout56/pseuds/Acout56
Relationships: 霹雳布袋戏 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	麒麟星X解锋镝

魔吞不动城，惊现两个麒麟星，外人难以分辨，两人又是谁真谁假，真是令人头痛，就连一直同麒麟星待在一起的屈世途和一页书都无法分辨出来，顿时陷入更大的谜团。

魔吞城外，风云动，两个麒麟星对立而战，两人交手间，麒麟星已然知晓到底是谁，而后便随他意，一战之下两人俱是平手，而旁观人见到他们两人都使出水风行步，便是疑惑更深了，毕竟水风行步除了麒麟星便是创罪者会使用，而创罪者却早已死亡，所以对于此人，又不禁多了些猜想。

直到后来其中一人摘下麒麟面谱后同时头发亦恢复了黑色后，众人才知原来是解锋镝。

“不玩了，不玩了，你就是欺负劣者打不过你”解锋镝看着像是戏耍他一般的麒麟星，瞬间不再伪装，转眼恢复了自己一身蓝衣装扮。

众人一看既是熟人便纷纷散去，不再旁观他们两人之间的事。

“好了，别生气了，谁让你突然玩这一出，要不是我在交手间认出了你，你怕是会受伤的”看着眼前这微怒的人儿，麒麟星眼中一丝无奈夹杂着宠溺的眼神一闪而过，似笑非笑的看着解锋镝，直把他看得害羞起来。

“走了，大家都进去了，咱们也别在外面呆着了。”说完便牵着解锋镝的手，向城内走去。

麒麟星房内，将随后进入的解锋镝直接抱到床上，看着他微愣的眼神，麒麟星眼里闪过一丝笑意，然后就缓缓的将解锋镝的衣服褪下露出那诱人的躯体。

“耶？你怎么手这么快”解锋镝看着依旧衣衫整齐甚至还穿着盔甲的麒麟星，再看看自己被脱得干净的样子，瞬间脸上显出红晕。

“麒麟星，你先把盔甲脱了，不然一会儿戳到劣者怎么办？”

而后，麒麟星就顺手将身上盔甲卸去，露出自己精壮的身体，直接将解锋镝看得害羞的将自己裹进被子里去，看着他如此可爱的动作不由得笑出了声。

“哈，解锋镝你就算如此挡住亦是无用啊”

然后便上前将被子拿出，看着他一头凌乱的头发有的还被他含进嘴里，湿漉漉的大眼睛一眨一眨的望着他，看得麒麟星心里一片柔软，骨节分明的手指从解锋镝的双唇擦过，取出那根头发，而后噙上那个微启的红唇，不停的在追逐着，邀他共舞，在两人的激吻中，啧啧的水渍声不断的响起，直到一吻即离，麒麟星才终于放开了他。

吻过那眉心，含着那小巧的耳垂，再看那人如此动人的呻吟，只觉得心里无比的满足，舌尖舔过锁骨，只见锁骨处竟还有一朵小小的蓝色莲花，就像解锋镝的平常穿着一般，淡雅悠然，舌尖绕着那朵莲花舔舐，每次都带给解锋镝异样的感觉，然后麒麟星屋里突现莲花香气，溢满四周，如解锋镝本人一般的味道清新。

除了突现的莲花香气以外，解锋镝锁骨处的蓝莲也在麒麟星的舔舐中缓缓的绽放了出来，这般变化更让麒麟星着实感到了惊喜。

“哈，想不到解锋镝你之身体竟如此美妙，吾真是越发的喜欢了”

从锁骨处一路舔舐而下，留下一个个暧昧的红印，衬着那白皙的皮肤愈发的撩人，擦过胸前的红樱，绕过那小小的肚脐，将那个尚未有动静的莲茎含入口中，同时一手托着莲茎，上下套弄，舌尖时不时的从顶端擦过，带给解锋镝异样的刺激之感。

“嗯…啊…啊”

解锋镝只觉脆弱之处进入到一处温暖的地方，再加上快感的刺激，着实令他难耐的呻吟出声，在一声闷哼之中，解锋镝那端在麒麟星的口中终于射了出来。

“想不到，镝镝的下面也是如此美味，不过你已经舒服过，该轮到我了”

言罢掰开那合拢的双腿，手探到后穴，果不其然那里早已泛滥成灾，其后一指探入，一进入就被那饥渴的穴肉层层裹紧，麒麟星只得在里面缓慢的探索着，在感觉到扩张的差不多的时候又探入一指，两指在穴肉里面肆虐，时不时的擦过敏感处，要不就是在穴肉内一直摩挲过敏感点，每次的触碰都让解锋镝呻吟出来，甚至想要将双腿夹紧，结果却被麒麟星挡住，只能这般承受着快感一寸一寸的吞噬他的理智，被拉入到欲望的深渊里，终于感觉到扩张到差不多的时候，手指抽出，将阴茎的顶端不停的绕着穴口划着圈，就是不进去。

“啊…哈啊…给…给我…”

被欲望折磨的解锋镝，被身体的空虚感吞没，偏生那人就是不进去，只得开口求饶。

“好，给你，都给你”

将解锋镝头上凌乱的头发拨开，一手托着阴茎缓缓的进入到花穴里，而后不给解锋镝一丝的喘息机会，便开始猛烈的抽插起来，每次都抽入和探入都狠狠的从敏感点碾过，研磨。再重重的顶入到花心，解锋镝如海上的小船一般，被快感的巨浪狠狠的卷起再落下，阴茎在花穴里横冲直撞，直到擦过深处的软肉之时，巨大的快感瞬间将解锋镝包围，身体也在绷紧，无意识的痉挛之下，穴肉层层绞紧险些令麒麟星发泄出来，再一看解锋镝的反应，他便知晓找到了，每次的深入浅出都会从敏感点碾压而过。

“啊…啊…哈啊…啊…不…不要…太…啊…太深了…啊…啊…”

解锋镝无力的呻吟着，承受麒麟星带给他的快感，每一次的撞击，都狠狠刺激着他，前端也随着快感的聚集，挺立了起来，胸前挺立的红樱也被麒麟星舔舐着，前面和后面的快感叠加在一起，解锋镝感觉自己似是在海中游荡漂泊无依，又像是在天堂一般快乐，随着身体的痉挛，前端开始一点点的溢出液体，然后在麒麟星的撞击中终于射了出来，淅淅沥沥的撒在麒麟星和他的身上，衬着雪肤越发的淫糜起来。

托着解锋镝瘫软的腰肢，重重的撞击到花心，每一下都恨不得把他融进自己的骨髓里，两人永远都不分开，伴随着麒麟星的喘息声中，一股热流冲击着解锋镝的后穴，然后抱着解锋镝休息了一会儿之后，才将巨物取出，抱着他清理干净之后，两人方才睡下。


End file.
